There are many situations where a soldier or law enforcement official may be placed in a dangerous environment. Militia groups, rioters, terrorists, and organized crime members are often well-armed. Therefore, there continues to be a need for improvements in the area of protective armor, in the interest of protecting the lives of soldiers, police, and other law enforcement officials.